The Secret of Trouble
by KatiatheGreat1
Summary: Nikita has a secret, and everyone knows but Michael.What lengths will Michael go to to find out this secret and how long will this secret stay hidden?
1. Chapter One: Not Yet

**A/N-Hello there! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I'm not making any promises to that.I know this first chapter is short, but it will get longer. ( I think )**

**P.S. I don't own anything….unfortunately.**

The Secret of Trouble

Chapter One

Not Yet

(A Nikita Fanfic)

Birkoff suddenly was awoken by a strange noise coming from downstairs. When

he went to go see what it was he saw Nikita sitting on the couch.

"Hey Niki.",said Birkoff.

"Hey Nerd."

"Did you finally come to tell Michael?"

"No, not yet. I'm still not ready."

"Are you kidding me?Nikita,Michael will start to worry about you.", yelled Birkoff.

"No he won't. I know Michael. He trusts me. Now keep your voice down, I don't want

him to know that I am here.", said Nikita.

"You told him you were with Alex, of all people Alex!",Birkoff said getting kind of

mad.

"Yeah, same girl who lived with me.",Nikita said also getting mad.

"No, same girl who is working for Division.",Birkoff said now right in front of

Nikita.

"I trust Alex and so does he! He trusts that Alex won't turn me over to Division or tell

Amanda where I'm at.",Niktia said with rage in her eyes.

" what you are you really here?" said Birkoff.

"All I wanted to do was come by and say hello, but I see I can't do that without you

criticizing my decision."

"I'm not criticizing your decision!",yelled Birkoff.

Just then they heard what sounded like a door opening. They both looked at each

other and Birkoff mouthed the words "Go!" to soon as he said it she was out

the door and out of sight.

"Who were you talking to?", Michael said still kind of sleep.

"Oh...uh...I was practicing.", said Birkoff

"Practicing for what?", said Michael unconvinced.

"For uh...for when Nikita gets back. I want to be tough enough to finally give my say

in her plans when she gets back.", said Birkoff with a dry laugh.

"Wow. You are such a nerd.", said Michael teasingly.


	2. Chapter Two: More Criticism

**A/N-Ok so this chapter is a bit short, but I assure you that my chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**P.S. It breaks my heart to know that I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two

More Criticism

When Nikita got back to Alex's place, she finds Alex sitting in the living room watching TV. It's not until Nikita is in the kitchen when Alex notices her.

"Hey 'd it go?", said Alex.

"Like I thought it started criticizing my decisions again.",Nikita said while taking a seat next to Alex.

"Well, you can't blame him. Your decision is kind of risky.", said Alex

"Are you taking his side?",Nikita said getting angry all over again

"No, .It's just...",said Alex trailing off.

"It's just what?", said Nikita now looking into Alex's eyes.

"It's just your decision is putting all of us at risk.", Alex said getting kind of scared.

"My decision is not putting anyone at risk.", said Nikita while trying to stand up.

"Yes it is! If Division found out I was helping you I'm dead, if Division found out that Birkoff has been communicating with you while you were here they'll go looking for him, if Division found out that Michael doesn't know your secret they'll tell him and he'll get mad, and if Division found out your secret you'll be putting yourself in your own grave!", said Alex.

"Well Alex, its my decision and I've made up my mind!,Nikita yelled while storming out the room.

"Think about what I said!", said Alex.

"When fucking pigs fly!",Nikita yelled from her bedroom.

"He's going to find out!", Alex yelled back.


	3. Chapter Three: The Secret pt 1

**A/N-This is the good chapter! I updated as soon as possible so I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing might be some errors so don't blame me.**

**P.S. WHY CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter Three

The Secret pt.1

A few days later, Nikita shows back up at Birkoff's house to ask for his opinion. Birkoff comes in from his morning jog only to see Nikita standing in the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Birkoff.", said Nikita

"Hey Nikita. What's up?", said Birkoff

"I want to know your opinion on something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Birkoff, I want to know if my decision was dumb and risky.", said Nikita while looking at the ground.

"Well, to tell you the truth yeah."

"I knew it would cause trouble.", said Nikita while taking a seat on a stool.

"Then why did you decide to hide all of this?!",said Birkoff.

"I just...I...I don't know. I guess I wanted Michael to stay focused on bringing Division down. I'm so selfish.",Nikita said while crying in her hands.

"Look,Niki,you're not selfish. Sure you weren't thinking at the time but now it's all clear. I know you. You're everything but selfish.", said Birkoff.

"Do you think it's too late?", sniffled Nikita

"He may get mad, but it's never too late. Like my mom used to say, it's now or never.", said Birkoff.

"Where's Michael?", asked Nikita

"He's out running a couple of errands. He should be back soon. Do you want to wait for him?"

"No,no.I'll just...um...go. It'd be better if I left before he got back.",Nikita said standing by the door.

"Wait. I thought you were about to tell him.", said Birkoff confused.

"I am, I 's just that...I don't know how. So until then I'm not going to tell him."

"Just as long as you tell him soon. I don't want him going on for a long time not knowing anything. You know it's harder for me than for you and Alex. I have to actually live with him."

"Oh you'll be fine.", said Nikita while patting his cheek.

Just then they heard what sounded like a car pulling in to the driveway. At that they ended their conversation and Nikita ran out the door while trying not to be seen by Michael.

When Nikita turned the corner towards her car, Michael happened to look up and see her dark hair swinging around the corner. Michael didn't know who it was so he decided to jump out of his car and chase her. He had chased her all the way to her car. When she got in her car, Michael was standing at the top of the hill. That's when he saw her, he saw who it was.

"Nikita.",Michael whispered to himself.

Nikita didn't say anything. She just started her car and drove as fast as she could away from the house. When she was gone Michael stormed back to the house to have a little chat with Birkoff.

"Birkoff!",Michael yelled into the house.

"What, what's up?",Birkoff said casually.

"What the hell was Nikita doing here?!",yelled Michael with anger in his eyes.

"Sh-sh-she only came by to..uh..say hi.",said Birkoff scared out of his mind.

Michael then grabbed Birkoff and threw him against the wall. Birkoff then knew that Michael wasn't up for any games. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now.

"I don't believe you, so I'm going to ask you again!What the hell was she doing here?!,said Michael.

"I'm telling the truth! She just came by to say hi!"

"But she's supposed to be in Russia with Alex! She said that remember you were in here.",said Michael while starting to let Birkoff go.

" ...uh...came by to tell me...that they were done in Russia.", said Birkoff still scared.

"I'm still not convinced.", Michael said while glaring at Birkoff.

That's when Michael thought about Nikita was with Alex like she said, then Alex should know something. It was then decided that he would go and try to get the truth out of Alex. At that moment he grabbed his coat and was about to go out the door when Birkoff spoke up.

"Hey where are you going?!",yelled Birkoff.

"Somewhere where I'll get an answer."

"What?",Birkoff said in a confused way.

By then Michael was out the door and in his car. He drove off as fast as he could away from the house. For some reason, he felt like he should call the cell phone number Nikita gave him. He decided to give it a go. He dialed the number and it kept ringing.

* * *

Back at Alex's apartment

Nikita stormed in the house and immediately went to her ,who was in the kitchen, saw her and decided to go see what was wrong with her.

"Hey Nikita,what's wrong?", Alex said through the door.

"Nothing, I'm fine.",Nikita said through a sob.

"Nikita are you...are you crying?"

"Just...just go. I'm ok."

"I'm coming in.",Alex said while turning the doorknob.

When Alex walked in, she saw Nikita sitting in the corner on the floor with her legs pulled up to her face. When Nikita looked up Alex saw that she was crying. She had never seen Nikita crying this hard before. It kind of scared her and worried her at the same time.

"Nikita what's wrong? Did Birkoff go too far? If he did I will go over there right now and knock his teeth out of his mouth and then I'll...",Alex was saying before she got cut off.

"No .It wasn't Birkoff.",said Nikita with her head against the wall.

"Then why are you crying?", Alex asked while taking a seat next to Nikita.

"I saw Michael.", said Nikita now looking into Alex's eyes.

"So you saw Michael and started crying?", Alex asked in a confused way.

" 's not that I saw Michael, but...I think he knows."

"Wait what?! How is that possible?!"

"I think he saw."

"Oh you think...",Alex said

She was then cut off by Nikita's cell phone that was sitting on her got up and looked at the caller then froze where she was standing. Alex could tell something was wrong and went to go see what it was.

"What's wrong? Who is it?", said Alex with a worried tone.

"It's...it's...it's...",Nikita stuttered

"Who, who?!,Alex practically screamed.

"Michael.",Nikita said while looking at Alex

* * *

Back in Michael's car

He called the phone three times before he stopped. He was almost at Alex's apartment and closer to finding the truth. He would search the world for Nikita if he didn't get any answers out of Alex. He promised himself that.

While lost in his thoughts, He almost passed up his turn. Just a few more minutes and he would be at Alex's apartment.

Back at Alex's apartment

Nikita sat there in her own thoughts while Alex talked and talked and talked. After she saw the caller id on her phone she toned out everything but the ringing of her cell phone and herself. After three times he stopped ,but Nikita knew he wasn't giving up until he got answers. That's when it came to her.

"Alex!",Nikita practically yelled.

"What!", Alex said.

"He's coming here!",Nikita said practically jumping to her feet.

"What?! You have to go before he gets here.",Alex said while heading to the window.

"I know that already!",Nikita said while gathering some of her clothes and putting them into a bag.

" .",Alex said with a worried tone.

"What's the matter?"

"What color is Michael's car?"

" ?",said Nikita now looking up at Alex.

"I think he just pulled up."

Nikita didn't say anything. She just stood there in shock. What was she going to do? Michael was already here and she hadn't left.


	4. Chapter Four: The Secret pt 2

**A/N-We have an emergency! This chapter is good, but it will probably be a while before I upload any more chapters. Why? Because the kids in my house broke the computer! I was lucky enough to upload this next chapter from my sister's laptop. If anything is wrong it's not my fault.**

**P.S. *Sees a shooting star* I wish I could own everything on Nikita.**

Chapter Four

The Secret pt.2

Michael walked up to Alex's apartment building. He buzzed the door bell with Alex's name on it. Alex and Nikita stood frozen with fear because they knew who it was.

"What do we do?", Alex asked in a shaky voice.

"Uh...I-I-I don't know.",Nikita stuttered.

"I know. I'll buzz him in while you go hide in my closet. Then I'll pretend like I don't know anything."

"Sounds good. Just don't tell him anything!", Nikita said while heading to Alex's room.

Alex went to the door to buzz Michael in. When Michael heard the sound of the buzzer, he nearly threw the door off the hinges. He skipped at least three stairs each step. Before he knew it he was at Alex's door. He knocked on the door so hard he almost broke it down. That's when Alex opened the door.

"Hey Michael. Why are you beating on my door?", said Alex casually.

"We need to talk.", Michael said in a dangerously low tone.

Before Alex could say anything else, He pushed her aside and walked into her apartment. He looked around the room before he turned to Alex. He looked at her for a moment before he noticed the look on her face. She was worried and scared.

"Um...What do you want to talk about?"

"Birkoff tells me that you and Nikita are done in Russia."

"Yeah we ?",Alex asked.

"It's just...I haven't seen anything on the news about Russia.", Michael said while walking closer to Alex.

"Yeah...well...that's because...we...didn't finish.", Alex said in a scared way.

"Oh.I see. So...where is now.", said Michael now standing face to face with Alex.

"I-I-I don't know. She left here about two hours ago."

"Oh she did. Well guess what."

"Wh-wh-what?"Alex stuttered.

"I just saw her at Birkoff's house thirty minutes ago."

"So..why are you here then?"

"Because I want to know the truth.", Michael said while heading to the living room

"That is the truth. We just got back from Russia yesterday. She didn't tell me where she was going. She just told me she was leaving and that she'll be back.",Alex said while following Michael.

"Nope, 's not the truth.", Michael said while taking a seat on the couch.

"How do you know that?",Alex asked while crossing her arms.

"Because if you guys did come back yesterday,Nikita would've come to see me instead of running away from me this afternoon."

" I have nothing to do with that."

"Oh,but I think you do. See she said she was with you and that you two were going to Russia to try and find out ,she was with you, but I don't think you guys were in Russia. You guys must've been here. I also know you know something because you're going along with Birkoff's story. You guys are hiding something from me and I'm going to find out. So you're either going to tell me or I will search the whole world for Nikita and find out myself."

"I-I-I uh...um...uh..."Alex stuttered.

"I see you're no help. I'll let you know that I will tear this world apart to find Nikita.I will kill every person that tries to stop me or gets in my way. I will not stop until Nikita is in my arms and I know the truth and when I find out the truth and it has something to do with you and Birkoff I'm coming for you and I won't stop until I see you guys suffer.", Michael said while leaving.

"Wait!", said a voice that Michael couldn't make out.

Michael then turned around only to see the truth. He looked at Alex then looked back. He couldn't believe what he was was standing right in front of him and now he knew the truth.

"Michael, I wanted to tell you. I-I-I just didn't know how.",Nikita said while looking down at the ground.

Michael didn't say anything. He stood in his spot by the door and looked at her. He was speechless. When he said he wanted the truth he didn't think the truth would be this.

"Michael say something.",Nikita said while looking at his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!", Michael yelled.

"Michael don't be mad at her. She was only thinking about you when she made her decision. Sure it put a lot of us at risk, but she was thinking about you the whole time. She made this decision because she didn't want you to get off track or slow down just for her. You guys are close to taking Division down and she didn't want to put that on pause. So please don't be mad at her."

"How can I not be mad at her! She put everyone at risk! Including herself!" yelled Michael.

"Michael, I know my decision was stupid and dumb and selfish, but now you know.", said Nikita.

"Yeah,but look how long it took!",Michael burst out.

"I wanted to tell you!I just didn't know how!",Nikita yelled through a sob.

"Did you know how worried I was when you said you were going to Russia?! I was afraid you would get killed and I wouldn't be there to help you! Do you know how hard it is to live knowing that the person you love is on the verge of death?!"

"You think it was hard for you! Do you know how hard it is getting up every morning knowing that the person you love has no idea what's going on?! Do you know how hard it was for me to fucking leave Birkoff's house away from you?! Michael I had to do this."

"No you didn't! Instead of leaving you could've stayed and we could've worked this out together! We were in this together, but this...this is all you! You ran away like you do every time there is a problem!", Michael yelled at the top of his lungs while walking towards Nikita.

"You think I enjoy running away?!No!I don't! I run away because that's all I know how to do!",Nikita said getting louder.

"No,Nikita!I know you. That is not the only thing you know how to do. Now you know how to fight. If you had stayed we would've fought this problem together.", Michael said while holding onto Nikita's arms.

"Let me go. Are you done yet?",Nikita said while yanking her arms out of his hands and glaring at him.

"I don't know. I'm still mad, but sure.", Michael said.

"Good. I'm sorry Alex, but I need to get out of here.",Nikita said while making her way to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?", Alex asked.

"Anywhere but here.",Nikita said while look at Michael.

"You can't go!", yelled Michael.

"Why not?! I got two legs and no one's doing a damn thing to stop me."Nikita said as she went out the door.

"Nikita!You're eight and a half months pregnant!You can't go out there!",yelled Alex.

"Eight and a half months!",Michael yelled in shock.

" she took so long to tell you."

"Alex. Do you think if I had never found out, she would've never told me until the birth?"

"No. She would've told you sooner. Probably one or two weeks before her due date, but not on.", Alex said with a dry laugh.

"Come on. We can't just sit here and talk. We have to go after her.", Michael said while walking to the door.

"Right. Let's go.", Alex said while grabbing her keys.


	5. Chapter Five: The Kidnapping

**A/N- This chapter name pretty much explains itself, but you have to read it to find though Nikita gets kidnapped and Michael tries to save her and then...oh shit I'm spoiling it. Read on readers!**

**P.S. *laughs* You guys know I don't own Nikita. *cries on the inside***

Chapter Five

The Kidnapping

Nikita POV

I'm glad to get out of that hell hole. I swear if I hadn't left when I did, I would probably have my foot up his ass right now. I understand what he was trying to say, but he wasn't trying to understand why I did this. I knew this wasn't going to be a piece of cake when all this started.

Flashback

"Oh my god. This can't be happening.",Nikita thought to herself. "I'm not ready for this. We're not ready for this. How am I going to tell Michael?No,I can't tell him. I need him to stay on task. I need to tell someone ! He'll figure a way out of this.",Nikita said to herself while leaving the room.

Nikita found Birkoff in the living room on his computer researching something.

"Hey Birkoff?",Nikita said while fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah Niki?"

"Can I tell something?",Nikita said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Sure. What is it?",Birkoff said turning around in his chair towards Nikita.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Now what's causing you trouble?"

"I-I-I",Nikita stuttered.

"What is it?"

"Birkoff,I'm pregnant.",Nikita whispered.

"What?!",Birkoff practically screamed.

"Shhhh!Keep your voice down! Michael's upstairs!",Nikita said.

"Nikita how could you let this happen?!",Birkoff said still practically screaming.

"Birkoff ...shhh...let...Birkoff..shut up...",Nikita tried to say through Birkoff's ranting.

"Nikita how could you get pregnant?!At a time like this! Does Michael know?! I can't believe this is happening?! How do you plan on hiding this from Division?! I can't believe you would do this?! What made you do this?! This is just stupid!Did I mention how badly this could end for all of us if Division found out?!Oh and did I mention how stupid this was?!,Birkoff yelled while pacing back and forth.

"BIRKOFF SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN THIS SHIT!,Nikita yelled at the top off her lungs and standing up from off the couch.

" .",Birkoff said while sitting back down.

"I never meant for this to happen. I wasn't trying to make a kid. The reason I told you was for your help."

"Why don't you ask for Michael's help? He is the father,right?",Birkoff asked.

"Yes he's the father! Why would you ask that? I didn't ask for his help because he doesn't know.",Nikita said while putting her head in her hands.

"Why won't you tell him?"

"I don't want him to get off of task or put our job on hold just for me and this baby. I want him to continue what we started while I hang out at Alex's place."

"So are you just going to leave or make up a story."

"I don't want Michael thinking I left because of him so I'll make up a story. I'm going by Alex's place to tell her the news. Maybe she can help."

End of Flashback

Nikita was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice three men following her. She kept walking until she reached her favorite bar. Right when she was about to walk in one of the men hit he in the back of her head with their gun. As soon as she fell to the floor, they picked her up and carried her to their waiting van. When she was tied up and in the van, they sped off.

"Any sign of her?", Alex asked Michael through her earpiece.

"No, you?"

After they left Alex's apartment, Michael suggested splitting up and using earpieces to communicate. He thought they would find her faster that way. Alex agreed and got into her own car. Michael got in his car and called Birkoff so he could help them.

"Hey left Alex's house and now we can't find her. Think you can help?", Michael said.

" looks like she's in a vehicle."

"Alex did you get that?"

"Yeah,but one problem.", Alex said.

"What?", Michael asked.

"Nikita doesn't have a car. She uses my car.", Alex said with worry in her tone.

"Maybe she's in a cab.",Birkoff said.

"Keep an eye on her is the car headed?", Alex said.

"It's headed to 105th and Boulevard.",Birkoff said.

"I'll go I'm closer.", Michael said.

"Wait! What happened?!",Birkoff practically screamed.

"What's going on?", Alex asked.

"She just disappeared!",Birkoff said.

"What do you mean?!", Michael yelled.

"I can't find her!That's what I mean!",Birkoff yelled.

"I'm still going to 105th and Boulevard. Maybe she'll be there.", Michael said.

"I'm on my way too.", Alex said.

" careful.",Birkoff said.


	6. Chapter Six: The Rescue pt 1

**A/N- Ok so these next chapters are really short, but that's because mostly all of them end with a cliff hanger :)! Have fun reading and getting mad at me because I left you with a cliff hanger!**

**P.S. Even though I don't own anything, I make awesome stories. ^^**

Chapter Six

Rescue pt.1

Nikita didn't fully wake up. She was unconscious, but could hear a little bit.

"Yes have Nikita, but you're not going to believe this. Yes .", said one of the men.

Nikita didn't know where she was at or what was going to happen. She just wished Michael would hurry up and save her.

When Nikita woke up she was sitting in a room tied to a chair. Her vision was still blurry from the hit, but she knew she wasn't at Alex or Birkoff's place.

"What the hell?", Nikita mumbled.

"I'm glad you're awake. You have a lot of explaining to do.", said a woman that was standing in a shadow.

"Who are you.", Nikita asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out.

"What do you want from me?", Nikita said her vision finally becoming clear.

"What I've always wanted from you. I want you to die Nikita.", the woman said while stepping out the shadow.

"Amanda!", Nikita said with rage.

"Nikita. It's nice to see you again. I see things have changed since we've last seen each other."

"True. Last time we saw each other was when you captured me and tied me to a chair, much like now. Why do you always tie me to a chair?"

"It was on such short notice that my men spotted you. We never really had enough time to figure out where to put you."

"Or maybe this is the best you got. You always were never smart enough to actually build something to hold me."

"Let's not worry about if you'll escape or not. The bigger thing is what I want from you.", Amanda said while walking towards Nikita.

"You already said it. You want me , by the way, won't happen."

"That was before I saw something I wanted more than you dead."

"Oh, and what was that?", Nikita said pretending to sound interested.

"Your baby.", Amanda whispered in Nikita's ear.

When Amanda said those words, Nikita froze. She didn't know if she should threaten Amanda or plead her to leave her child alone. Amanda stood in front of Nikita and smirked at her expression.

"My, my isn't someone surprised.", Amanda said while walking away.

"You're not taking my baby.", Nikita said glaring at Amanda.

"Oh but I think you have no choice."

"I'm about a week away from my due date. By then I would've already broken out and been with Michael."

"That is true, but who says we can't make you go into labor early."

"You wouldn't.", Nikita gritted through her teeth.

"Oh but I would. I would do anything to get your baby."

Before Nikita could respond, Amanda walked up to one of the agents in the room and whispered something to him, Nikita couldn't hear what she said but she knew it wasn't good. After Amanda finished, she left the room. The man walked up to Nikita and tased her. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Rescue pt 2

**A/N- Hey there you patient little people who reads my stories! This chapter may be short (I'm not sure), but if it is it's also good. I hope you guys like.**

**P.S. I don't own anything, not even myself (I'm not in the story)**

Chapter Seven

Rescue pt.2

When Michael and Alex made it to 105th and Boulevard, there was no sign of had looked in every store that was open. They even asked people if they had seen her. Most people said no. The only people that said yes were either crazy, drunk, or thought they were talking about someone else. It was hopeless and Michael was starting to worry.

"It's no use Michael. She's not here.", Alex said as they walked down the street.

"No we have to keep looking.", Michael said

"Michael, we've been walking in a circle for about an hour and a half. We should try somewhere else.", Alex said in a kind of whiny tone.

"No! Birkoff said this was the last place he saw her. We're not going to stop until we get something or find her!"

"How about you keep looking over here and I'll go look somewhere else for her."

Ok, me know if you find something or her.", Michael said without looking at Alex.

When he told her to go, she turned the first corner they came up , on the other hand, kept walking and asking people if they've seen Nikita.

When Nikita woke up, she was dizzy and her vision was blurry. She wasn't tied to a chair, but she was definitely tied to something. Then she felt something that felt like a needle being shot in her back. She only moved her head to the other side because of the pain. Then everything went black again.

When she woke up for the second time, she was tied to a bed. Once again, her vision was blurry. She could see that there were people standing in the room, but she couldn't make out who was who. Just then one of them approached her. By the shape of the blur she could tell it was a woman. She guessed that this woman was Amanda. When the women got closer, Nikita knew that it wasn't Amanda.

"How are you feeling?", the woman asked.

Nikita just stared at the women because she didn't know who it was. After a couple of blinks,Nikita's vision came back and she saw that she was actually in Division's infirmary and the woman talking to her was a nurse.

"I guess you're feeling fine. Amanda said you probably wouldn't talk.", said the nurse while doing something on the machine Nikita was hooked up to.

"You tell Amanda she's not getting my baby.", Nikita said.

The nurse just shook her head and looked at one of the men to send the message.

"Listen to me. You're going to tell me everything that has happened while I was out and I swear if you lie to me I will kill you before I leave.",Nikita said.

"Ok, but what makes you so sure you'll escape this time."

"Amanda was never able to keep me locked up. I'll either escape or Michael will come and rescue me. Now enough about me, start talking.", Nikita said.

The nurse looked at one of the men and they started talking.

"After we tased you, Amanda had us take you to the torture room. There we tied your arms and legs up and waited for Amanda. When she got there she had a box that contained a needle filled with some type of then injected you in the back with it. When you blacked out again she had us bring you into this room. She told us to tie you to the bed and let her know when you wake up."

"Do you know what the liquid was?"

"No. She wouldn't tell us.", said the second man.

"I think it has something to do with your baby, or else you wouldn't be in here.", the nurse said.

"She not getting my baby.", Nikita gritted through her teeth.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning and they still couldn't find her. Alex thought they should stop the search and think about where she could be. She was about to call Michael and Birkoff when she saw what looked like Nikita's scarf. She walked over towards it and picked it up. She looked at it closer and sure enough it was Nikita' quickly pulled out her phone and called Michael.

"Hey Alex. Did you find her?!", Michael said with worry.

"No I didn't find her, but can you put Birkoff on three way with us.", Alex said in a rush.

"Okay, but I don't understand.", Michael said confused.

"Just put Birkoff on the phone. Then I'll explain." Alex said walking to her car.

"Alright give me a sec...Okay Birkoff's here."

"What's up people? Did you find Niki?", Birkoff said.

"No, but I found something that could lead us to her.", Alex said getting in her car.

"What did you find?", Michael said.

"I found her scarf. I'll meet you guys at the house so we can try to find out where she is."

"Okay well, I'll be waiting.", Birkoff said.

"No Birkoff, I need you to see if there were any security cameras on any of the stores on 110th and Wilson.", Alex said.

"I'm on it. I'll let you guys know if I find something.", Birkoff said.

"No, if you find something wait until we get there.", Michael said.

"Alright see you guys then.", Birkoff said.

It only took Michael and Alex fifteen minutes to get to the house. When they got there Birkoff didn't have a welcoming expression. Right then they knew something was wrong.

"Hey Birkoff. Did you find anything?", Michael asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

Alex and Michael just stared at Birkoff. They didn't know what to say or do. They just hoped it would help them find Nikita.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Rescue pt 3

**A/N- Heyo! I'm back from wherever I went with another chapter! Did u guys like the wait? :D Here is my latest work!**

**P.S. Can someone please call CW and ask them for permission to hand Nikita over to me?!**

**P.P.S. When you guys review, I want to know if you want me to continue my new story The Fight of the Century. Thank You!**

Chapter Eight

The Rescue pt.3

Alex and Michael stood in the same spot for about five minutes before Michael spoke up.

"What is it?",Michael said with a cracky voice.

"I better show you instead.",Birkoff said typing something into the computer.

Michael grabbed Alex's arm and walked over to the computer. They stood behind Birkoff as he typed something then moved out the way so they could see the security camera footage. They watched in shock as they saw Nikita being hit in a head with a gun and then put in a van. When the video ended Alex and Michael looked at each other because they knew who the kidnappers were.

"I know, shocking right?",Birkoff said.

"We have to .",Michael said.

"We can't. We don't know where they took her.", Alex said.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to go after them!", Michael yelled.

"Okay, not to get between anything but who are they?!",Birkoff asked.

"Division. They're the ones who took Nikita.", Alex said eyes still on Michael's.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!", Michael said throwing his arms out.

"We need a plan.", Alex said thinking.

"Well, what did you have in mind?", Michael asked.

"I know what we could do.", Alex said walking towards the door.

Michael didn't say anything, he just followed behind her. When they were outside ,she told them her plan.

"Okay, you guys stay here. I'll be back.", Alex said.

"Wait. Take this. That way we can communicate with each other.", Michael said handing her an earpiece.

"Alright.I'll be back later on.", Alex said getting in her car.

Michael and Birkoff just stood there watching her drive away and wondering what she was up to. After she was out of sight,Birkoff and Michael went back into the house and waited.

As soon as the guards were done talking, Amanda walked in. She looked at the guards who had scared looks on their faces. She looked at the nurse, then spoke.

"Everyone .",Amanda said.

Everyone in the room were out in less than a minute. When Amanda and Nikita were alone, she walked over to the bed. Amanda sat at the end of the bed and looked at refused to look at her and looked at the wall instead.

"You know, there is nothing you can do this time Nikita.I might as well give up.", Amanda said casually.

"I'm not giving up anything. I will get out of here and when I do you're going down.",Nikita said still looking at the wall.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. I hear you want to know what I injected you with.", Amanda said standing up.

"What did you inject me with. Some kind of drug.",Nikita said glaring at Amanda.

"Well I don't really have to tell you. You'll know in a matter of minutes.", Amanda said walking out.

Nikita watched her with a confused face as she walked out the door. As soon as Amanda was out the door,Nikita felt a pain in her side. The pain felt like someone had stabbed her, then twisted the knife until it was stuck and was now trying to get it out.

"AMANDA!",Nikita screamed in pain.

At that, Amanda re-entered the room with a smirk on her face. She stood at the door and laughed.

"What the hell did you put in me?",Nikita breathed out heavily.

"I gave you something to speed up your labor. What you are feeling is a contraction. In a matter of minutes, I will have a beautiful baby to raise as my own.", Amanda smirked.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!",Nikita screamed while yanking at he straps that strapped her down.

"Oh but you have no choice.", Amanda said.

Amanda left as Nikita was hit by another 's screaming could be heard throughout Division and the recruits were getting scared. Amanda went straight to the computer room to make an announcement.

"Hello recruits. I just want to inform you that there is nothing to be afraid of. Everything is under control so you can get back to what you were doing. That'll be all."

She then walked over to one of her computer techs. The worker was typing something on the computer so she didn't see Amanda walk up behind her. Amanda tapped the worker on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes maam.",the computer tech said.

"Where is Alex right now?", Amanda asked.

"She is in her apartment.", the computer tech said turning to her computer.

"Call her and tell her I need to see her right now.", Amanda said walking to the door.

"Yes maam."

Alex was in her room gathering everything she would need for the mission when her cell phone rang.

"Hey you guys.", Alex said over her earpiece.

"Yeah what's up."Birkoff said.

"My cell phone's ringing."

"Well answer it?",Michael said.

"It's Division.", Alex said holding the phone.

"Well we don't want them getting suspicious. Answer it.",Birkoff said.

"Hello.", Alex said.

"Amanda wants to see you right now.", said the computer tech.

"Alright,I'm on my way.", Alex said hanging up.

"What would Amanda want this late?", Michael asked.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Rescue pt 4

**A/N- Hey guys so I kind of have some bad news. This is the second to last chapter to this story :,( . If any of you have any ideas for a new story, please let me know. I want to continue creating stories for you. Oh and I have a new story named _The Fight of the Century_. Read it and tell me if you like it!**

**P.S. I'm almost done with this story and I still don't own anything. What a shame.**

**P.S.S. For all you Nikita fans, Nikita comes back on October 19 at 9/8 c.**

**P.S.S.S. I'm not a doctor so if my terms are wrong excuse me.**

**P.S.S.S.S. The computer tech in the last chapter was Sonya. I couldn't remember her name at the time so she was known as the computer tech.**

Chapter Nine

The Rescue pt. 4

When Amanda got back to the infirmary, Nikita was still tied to the bed and breathing heavily. She looked like she had either been crying or sweating. Amanda didn't pay any attention to what she looked like, she wanted her baby and she wanted it now.

"How far along is she?", Amanda asked the nurse.

"Only five centimeters.", The nurse said looking at the machine.

"This is taking forever.", Amanda said turning towards Nikita.

"I see you're having the time of your life.", Amanda smirked.

"Oh yes. I love it.", Nikita growled.

"Nurse, get an ultrasound machine in here and see what's taking so long.", Amanda said walking out.

"Yes maam.", the nurse said following Amanda out.

It only took a few minutes before the nurse came back with a machine that Nikita presumed was the ultrasound machine. The nurse hooked the machine up right next to the other machine.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold.", the nurse said putting some kind of cold gel on Nikita's stomach.

"Whatever.", Nikita breathed heavily.

"Oh my! How did I not notice this before?! Go get Amanda.", the nurse said.

"What's wrong?! Is my baby ok?!", Nikita panicked.

The nurse didn't say anything. She was looking at the machine with all her attention. She stopped looking when Amanda came in.

"Is something wrong?", Amanda asked.

"Nothing is wrong, but there is something that I missed before.", the nurse said turning back to the screen.

"Well, what is it?", Amanda asked getting impatient.

"Give me a minute to confirm.", the nurse said pressing buttons on both machine.

"I want to know now.", Amanda commanded.

"Well, I think I heard two heartbeats.", the nurse said still pressing buttons on the machine.

"Are you sure?", Amanda smirked at Nikita.

"No not yet.", the nurse said looking at Amanda.

"Let me know when you know.", Amanda said walking out.

Nikita couldn't say anything. She was shocked at the words that came out of the nurse's mouth. She didn't know if she should lash out the first words that come to her mind or just scream. Then she had no choice but to scream, because she was hit with another contraction. Even though she was screaming out loud, there was only one sentence repeating itself in her mind: Where the hell was Michael?!

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes for Alex to get to Division's she went inside, she made sure she had everything. Michael was only three feet away sitting in his own car. He came with her just incase she needed was back at the safe house on his computer. He was keeping watch for any Division agents.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Michael asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Yes Michael. Now please let me concentrate.", Alex said.

"Oh, sorry.", Michael said.

"Alright.I got everything.", Alex said.

"Ok, so remember when you find Niki send me the coordinates. Then Michael, you go in and bust Nikita and make sure Alex doesn't get caught."

"Yes father.", Michael said playfully.

"Hey this is for you.", Birkoff said.

"Ok, I'm going in.", Alex said interrupting them.

When Alex walked in, Sonya told her Amanda wanted her in her office. Alex didn't say anything to her, she just kept walking until she reached Amanda's office. Alex knocked on the door before she walked in. When she was inside, Alex saw Amanda sitting at her desk looking at something.

"You wanted to see me.", Alex said walking over to the desk.

"Yes I did. I believe we have someone you wanted.", Amanda said looking up.

"You have Ari?", Alex asked interested.

"No, someone else. Follow me.", Amanda said walking out.

"Um ok.", Alex said.

Amanda led Alex down a long hallway. She then turned into the infirmary. She stopped at what looked like a secluded room. A room with only on way in and out, but could only be open from the outside. There were also guards standing at the door. Amanda opened the door and Alex followed her. The whole time they were walking, Birkoff was tracing Alex's trail. When Alex was in the room good enough she saw who was in the bed.

"Nikita.", Alex said.

"That's right. We've captured Nikita.", Amanda said.

"But how?", Alex asked looking at Amanda.

"It was on such short notice, but we succeeded.", Amanda said.

"Amanda, I've confirmed it.", the nurse said.

"Well, did you hear two heart beats or not?", Amanda asked.

"Yes. I did.", the nurse said.

Alex stood in the same spot for a few minutes. Amanda thought she was shocked that Nikita was pregnant, but she was shocked that Nikita was having twins.

"We'll leave you two alone. Everyone .", Amanda said leaving.

Before Amanda left, she whispered something to one of the guards. The guard didn't say anything, he just nodded. When Amanda was out the room, Alex pretended she didn't like knew what Alex was doing so she played along with it.

"Well, well, looks like the famous Nikita isn't so invincible after all.", Alex said walking towards Nikita.

"I'm guessing you want me dead too.", Nikita said.

"You're damn right, but you know what. I think I've found something I want more.", Alex said now sitting at the end of the bed.

"Well, it's too bad you won't get it.", Nikita said looking at Alex.

"Oh that's not true. I can already see that my wish is coming true.", Alex said.

Before Nikita could respond, she had another contraction. Instead of responding to Alex, she just screamed in pain. Since Alex was close to her, Birkoff and Michael could hear her screaming. Alex jumped off the bed and was now standing by one of the guards.

"Alex?! What's going on?!", Michael yelled.

"Uh...what's wrong with her?! Get Amanda in here.", Alex said to one of the guards.

"Is she ok?! What's going on Alex?! Tell me something!", Michael said starting to panic.

"Michael calm down. Nothing's going to happen.", Birkoff tried to reassure Michael.

Birkoff didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of scared himself. It was only a few minutes later when Amanda came in. By then the contraction was over and Nikita was now lying on the bed breathing heavily.

"Is there a problem?", Amanda asked casually.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!", Alex practically yelled.

"Oh.I forgot to tell you. Our invincible Nikita isn't so invincible right now. She's going into labor and those contractions will get worse and closer. They'll hurt so bad, she won't even be able to talk. Then in a matter of seconds we will have not one, but two babies to raise as our own Division agents.", Amanda smirked at Nikita.

"I won't let you have neither of my babies.",Nikita breathed heavily.

"Oh we'll see about that.", Amanda said leaving Alex with Nikita again.

"Well, my wish is coming true. You're in labor, so I will be getting what I came for.", Alex said clear enough for Birkoff and Michael to hear.

"Birkoff did you get that?!", Michael nearly yelled.

"Yeah Michael calm down. We'll get her out in time. Give Alex a couple of minutes before you go in.", Birkoff said sending Michael the coordinates.

"Ok, I'm good.", Michael lied.

On the inside, Michael, Birkoff, and Alex were all panicking. They didn't know what to do, but they knew they had to act fast because there was no way in hell they were going to let Nikita give birth inside Division. Michael remained in his car, but he was getting ready to go inside. He waited until Alex gave him a signal to come in.

"You know you won't be able to get out of this.", Alex said looking at her nails.

"You don't know that.", Nikita panted.

"Well it's not like Michael's going to burst in here and save you. He doesn't know where you are.", Alex said clearly.

Just by the choice of words, Michael knew those were the signal words. He hit the gas and sped closer to Division's headquarters. He sped right into the detection spot so he could alert Division. He ran inside Division as fast as he could. Alex knew he was coming so she left the room in a hurry.

"Michael there are five Division agents coming your way.", Birkoff said.

"From my left or right?", Michael said not slowing down his pace.

"Your left and right?", Birkoff said.

Michael tried to speed up his pace, but it was too late. He was cornered by them. They tried to grab him but he grabbed one of the agents and slammed him into the three others coming from the left. As they fell to the floor, Michael shot the one agent standing in the leg. When the other four men got up, Michael snapped one of their necks and used the body as a body shield. The three remaining guards were shooting at Michael and there was no way out. That's when Alex came in and shot one of the guards in the back. The two guards turned around and charged for Alex. Michael was fast enough and grabbed one of them and knocked them unconscious while Alex beat the other one until he was unconscious also. Alex kept going to Amanda's office while Michael ran towards the infirmary where Nikita was at. He took down the two guards that were guarding the door with ease. He used one of the guards foot to hold the door open. When he walked into the room, Nikita was screaming in pain. He couldn't help but run over to her and hold her hand. He couldn't stay there for long, he only had a few minutes before Amanda sent some of her best men down their way. He carefully put Nikita on his back so his hands would be free and ran out faster than he came in. They met up with Alex on their way out.

"Go, I'll try to hold them off.", Alex said to Michael.

"Thanks Alex.", Michael said.

"No problem. Now go!", Alex said.

"Michael, I'm sorry about your shirt.", Nikita panted.

"What's wrong with my shirt?", Michael asked running down the hallway.

"I'm getting blood all over it and I'm pretty sure I ripped it with my nails.", Nikita said in a hurry.

Nikita had at least ten more contractions before they were outside. Through every contraction she would bury her face in Michael's neck and dig her nails in his shoulders. When they were almost out, the contractions were so bad that she couldn't hold her screams in. Michael felt horrible every time she had a contraction. He felt bad that he couldn't stop and hold her hand until it was over, but he knew if he stopped their baby would be born in Division and Amanda just might get her hands on him.

"Michael I have to tell you something.", Nikita breathed heavily.

"Wait until we are in a safe area.", Michael said climbing up a ladder.

"It might be too late. Michael you need to...AAAAAHHHHHH!",Nikita screamed having another contraction.

When they got outside, Alex had caught up to them and there were helicopters with lights all around them. Michael didn't think about what he was doing, he just ran straight for the car. Alex followed right behind him because she didn't want to get caught. They got caught by one of the Helicopter lights and immediately started getting shot at. They ran as fast as they could for the car. Of course Alex was faster because she didn't have anything with her. When Michael and Nikita got to the car, Alex had already opened the back door for gently placed Nikita on the seat and Alex closed the door. Alex jumped in on the other side of Nikita while Michael jumped in the front seat.

"Michael I need to tell you something. It's important.", Nikita yelled.

"What's important right now is getting the hell out of here.", Michael said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Michael I think I know what she's trying to tell you.", Alex said.

"I can't listen right now. I need to concentrate on how to get us out of here alive.", Michael said.

"I can't hold on any longer. This baby has got to !", Nikita screamed.

"Just a few more hold on.", Alex said rubbing Nikita's back.

"I can't. I have to push.", Nikita yelled.

"Michael do you have any towels and hand sanitizer.", Alex asked helping Nikita put her legs on the seat.

"I don't have any towels but I have hand sanitizer.", Michael said reaching for the sanitizer.

"Quick Michael give me your shirt.", Alex said grabbing the hand sanitizer.

"Sure, but why?", Michael said taking off his shirt.

"I'm going to us both of our shirts for the babies.", Alex said taking off her shirt.

"Wait, you said babies. What do you mean by babies?", Michael said glancing at Alex in the mirror.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!", Nikita yelled.

"Tell me what?!", Michael yelled.

"MICHAEL, NIKITA'S HAVING TWINS!", Alex yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?!", Michael yelled back taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Yeah less screaming more shirt handing.", Alex said holding her hand out for Michael's shirt.

Michael gave Alex his shirt and kept glancing at Nikita through the mirror. He couldn't help but reach his hand in the back and rub Nikita's leg. It didn't last long because Alex swatted his hand away because it was in the way.

"Okay, I think we are ready.", Alex said looking at the stuff she had placed on the floor.

"Oh God, just hurry up already!", Nikita moaned in pain.

"Okay, Nikita I guess when you're ready you can ...", Alex was saying.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Nikita cut Alex off.

Nikita pushed for about two hours. That's when she gave birth to the first twin. The first twin was a girl they named Danielle Nicole was only a few minutes after she was born when Nikita got the same pain again. By then they were pulling into the safe house. While Alex was in the back with Nikita and Danielle, Michael ran in the house and got Birkoff.

"Birkoff hurry and get out here.", Michael said in a hurry.

"What's wrong? I thought Nikita would've had the baby by now.", Birkoff said getting up eating chips.

"Yeah she did. That was before we found out she was having twins!", Michael yelled.

"What?!", Birkoff said almost choking on some chips.

"Yeah long story, we just need you to help us.", Michael said running back out the door.

After Michael ran out, Birkoff followed him. When they got back to the car, Nikita had already started pushing again. Alex turned around and saw them. Michael had already made his way to the other side of the car to then turned her whole body around and handed Danielle to Birkoff.

"Birkoff this is Danielle Nicole to know her while we deliver her sibling.", Alex said in a hurry.

"Aw she's so cute.", Birkoff said.

Birkoff would've continued to talk to the baby in a soft tone, but he was interrupted by Nikita's scream.

"Woah! What the hell?!", Birkoff said.

"Birkoff she's having a fucking baby.", Michael said.

"Right. I remember that.", Birkoff said.

After another hour and a half, Nikita gave birth to the second twin. To their surprise the second twin was a boy. They decided to name him Daniel Mikita walked over to Michael and handed him Danielle as Nikita held had to admit, they were glad they weren't the same sex or else they probably wouldn't have been able to tell them and Michael looked at each other. They had what they wanted, a family. Even though it was too soon, they were happy.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Future

**A/N- *cries* I'm so sad that this wonderful story has to come to an end. These characters have been through a lot. Well I hope you enjoy the last of this story.**

Chapter Ten

The Future

Set four years after the birth and two years after Division's fall

After Division's fall, Michael and Nikita got married. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, especially because Danielle and Daniel were in the ceremony. A month after the wedding, Michael, Nikita, Alex, Birkoff, Daniel, and Danielle all moved to New York. They all bought apartments in the same apartment building using Birkoff's money. Michael; Nikita, Daniel, and Danielle lived down the hall from Alex and above Birkoff. They were all getting together at Michael and Nikita's place to celebrate the anniversary of Division's and Danielle were in the kitchen making the food, while Michael and Daniel were in the living room watching TV.

"Mommie, when is Aunt Alex and Uncle Birkoff coming?", Danielle asked Nikita.

"In a few minutes baby.", Nikita said.

"How long is a few minutes?", Danielle asked confused.

"Three minutes.",Nikita said smiling at Danielle.

Nikita couldn't help but grin really big. Whenever she was around her children, she became a big softy. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful her children were. Danielle had long straight black hair, like Nikita,and she had Michael eyes and lips. She had a little button nose and almost chubby cheeks. Whenever she smiled,Niktia could see Michael's trademark smile somewhere in there. It made her laugh every time Danielle would didn't only laugh because of her daughter's smile, but also because Daniel had the same smile! Daniel had brownish, blackish hair and Michael's eyes also. He had Nikita's lips and nose. He also had almost chubby cheeks, just like Danielle. One thing that Nikita loved so much about them was that they both were exactly like her and Michael! Danielle reminded her of a younger version of herself and Daniel reminded her of a younger was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!", Daniel and Danielle said jumping up from where they were at.

One difference was that Daniel was faster than Danielle. She stopped a few inches away from the door because Daniel had already beat her to was stubborn and had a temper, like Nikita.

"That's not fair! You got it last time!", Danielle said stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"No I didn't, you did!", Daniel said opening the door.

"I'm telling on you!", Danielle said running for the living room.

"So, I don't care!", Daniel said turning around.

"Hey Daniel!", Alex said.

"Aunt Alex! Uncle Birkoff!",Daniel yelled hugging both of them.

"Hey Dani. Where's the other Dani?", Birkoff said picking up Daniel.

"She went to go tell on me 'cause I wouldn't let her open the door.", Daniel said.

"You guys are funny.",Alex said walking in.

When they were all the way inside the apartment, they saw Danielle sitting on Michael's lap folding her arms. She was pouting, but everyone thought it was cute. Danielle couldn't help but smile when everyone started laughing.

"Daniel, next time let your sister answer the door.", Michael giggled.

"Fine." Daniel said looking at the ground.

"Hi Aunt Alex!",Danielle said jumping from Michael's lap into Alex's arms.

"Hey there kid!", Alex said hugging Danielle.

Alex didn't admit it, but Danielle was her favorite. She liked her so much because she was just like though she wouldn't admit it, everyone knew that Danielle was her favorite.

"Hey Alex!",Nikita giggled at the two girls.

"Hey are you cooking, it smells good.", Alex said walking to the counter with Danielle on her hip.

"That's for me to know and you to find out.",Nikita smirked while putting the food in the oven.

"Aw mommie can I tell her,please."Danielle pleaded sitting on Alex's lap.

" has to wait like everybody else.",Nikita said with her back turned.

"Aww.",Danielle pouted.

"Yeah,aww."Alex mimicked.

When Nikita turned around she saw a pouting Alex and Danielle. She had to admit, they looked the same. She couldn't help but laugh at the two girls.

"Don't pout at me.",Nikita smiled hitting each girl playfully.

"Ouch mommie!",Danielle giggled.

"Yeah ouch Nikita!",Alex mimicked again.

"Aunt Alex, are you mimicking me?", Danielle said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask your Aunt Alex?", Alex said looking behind her.

"That's you silly!", Danielle smiled.

"Really?!I didn't know that!",Alex gasped.

"Why don't you two take it in the living room?",Nikita laughed.

"Mommie are you trying to put us out?", Danielle said.

"No baby,never.I'm trying to get everyone in the same room.",Nikita said leaning over the counter.

"Well, we're not going. Right Aunt Alex?", Danielle said folding her arms.

"Right!", Alex said also folding her arms.

"Well why not?"Nikita smiled.

"'Cause you didn't say the magic word.", Danielle said.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. Danielle and Alex please take it in the living room",Nikita said waving her hand towards the living room.

"Mommie, that is not the magic word.", Danielle said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh right. Dessert.",Nikita said.

"Come on Aunt Alex! We gots to get to the living room before mommie counts to five or else we gets no dessert!", Danielle said jumping off Alex's lap and running in the living room.

"Are you really going to count for me?", Alex smirked.

"1...2...3...4..",Nikita said crossing her arms.

"Oh you're serious.", Alex said running for the living room.

Nikita laughed on her way to the living room. When she got in the living room, Michael and Birkoff were talking and Alex,Daniel,and Danielle were on the floor playing a walked over and sat down on the couch next to Michael.

"Oh guys, did you know Nikita did the whole magic word thing on me?", Alex said.

"Oh goes for everybody who steps in this house.", Michael said looking at Nikita.

"What is the magic word thing?",Birkoff asked confused.

"It's when I say the magic word and you have to do whatever I told you to do before I count to five. If I get to five you get no dessert.",Nikita said.

"Oh guys better listen to your mother because she is so serious.",Birkoff said to Danielle and Daniel.

"They listen, most of the time.",Nikita said.

"Daniel.", Danielle said looking at the game.

"It wasn't me! It was you!", Daniel said pointing.

"Man Michael, your wife is so the boss.",Birkoff said hitting Michael playfully.

"So what. I want her to be.", Michael said wrapping his arm around Nikita's shoulder.

"I bet you down.",Nikita said kissing Michael.

"Ewww!",Danielle and Daniel said at the same time covering their eyes.

"Mommie and daddy love is gross.", Daniel said.

"You said it.",Danielle said.

"You two are hilarious.",Birkoff said.

"Come on you guys, I think the food is down.",Nikita said getting up.

When Nikita sat at the table, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't imagine seeing herself sitting in HER house, married to MICHAEL, with TWO KIDS, and all her FAMILY around. All she could do was smile and she was glad.

Michael and Nikita-Have been married 8 years

Has two kids

-Daniel and Danielle,11

Alex and Robert-Have been married 2 years

Has one child

-Alexandra, 8 months

Birkoff and Carolyn-Have been married 3 years

Has two kids

-Seymour Jr.,2

-Allen,4 months


End file.
